Harry Potter and the Order of the Whitelighters
by LightProud
Summary: Harry Potter is killed at the same time as Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. But if he thought he would have a peaceful afterlife, he would be sorely mistaken. As he will be thrown into an even grander adventure than any of his adventure at hogwarts could of prepared him for. For Harry Potter will have a choice to follow in his ancestors footsteps and become an Angel.


Harry Potter and the Order of the Whitelighters

Prologue

Harry felt as though he turned in slow motion; he saw McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn blast backwards, flailing and writhing through the air, as Voldemort's fury at the fall of one of his last, best lieutenant exploded with the force of a bomb. Voldemort raised his wand and directed it at Molly Weasley.

'Protego' roared Harry, and the shield charm expanded in the middle of the hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled of the Invisibility Cloak at last. The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of 'Harry!' 'HE'S ALIVE!' were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same time, to circle each other.

'I don't want anyone else to try and help,' Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. 'It's got to be like this, it has got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.'Potter doesn't mean that,' he said, his red eyes wide. 'That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?' 'Nobody,' said Harry simply. 'There is no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live, while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good... '

'One of us?' jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. 'You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?'

'Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?' asked Harry. They were both still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's.

'Accident was it when I decided to fight in the graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again keeping you from murdering innocents? You won't be killing anyone else tonight, ever again, I've done what my mother had done. Don't you get it, I was ready to die for these people to live-'

'But you did not!'

'I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected by from you. Haven't you noticed that none of your spells you are using on them aren't effected? You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?'

'You dare- '

'Yes I dare,' said Harry, 'I know things you don't, Tom Riddle. I know lot's of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?' Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that ha had kept him temporarily mesmerised and at bay, held back by the faintest possibility Harry might indeed know his final secret...

'Is it love again?' said Voldemort, his snake face jeering, 'Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him from falling from the Tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not stop me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying when I strike?'

'Just one thing,' said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

'If it is not love that will save you this time,' said Voldemort, 'you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?'

'I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

'You think you know more magic than I do?' he said. 'Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?'

'Oh he dreamed of it,' said Harry, 'but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done.'

'You mean he was weak!' screamed Voldemort. 'Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!'

'No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, 'a better wizard, a better man.'

'I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!'

'Yes, Dumbledore is dead,' said Harry calmly, 'but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant.'

'What childish dream is this?' said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

'Severus Snape wasn't yours,' said Harry. 'Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?'

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

''Snape's Patronus was a doe,; said Harry, 'the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized,' he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, 'he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?'

'He desired her, that was all,' sneered Voldemort, 'but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - '

'Of course he told you that,' said Harry, 'but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!'

'It matters not!' shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. 'It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!'

'Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!'

'Yeah, it did.' said Harry. 'You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done ... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle ... '

'What is this?'

Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

'It's your one last chance,' said Harry, 'it's all you've got left . . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. Be a man. Try for some remorse.'

'You dare -?' said Voldemort again.

'Yes, I dare,' said Harry, 'because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle.'

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.

'That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore.'

'He killed -'

'Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!'

'But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!' Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. 'I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!'

'You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance...'

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.

'The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.'

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

'But what does it matter?' he said softly. 'Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy...'

'But you're too late,' said Harry. 'You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him.'

Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

'So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?' whispered Harry. 'Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand.'

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek,

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Harry responded fuelling the spell with his love for his mother, father, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley's before snarling the spell of death;

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

The two jets of sickly green light collided and spun of course Voldemort's hitting Harry's just as Harry's hit Voldemort. The both fell encased in a green aura, before it disappeared, leaving a pile of black and grey dust were Voldemort was. However looking toward their saviour, they saw his body with cut's, bruises and scratches all over it, yet a peaceful look on his face.

All Harry saw before it went dark was a green light, with black near it. He opened his eyes and there, standing before him was an elderly man and his parents. The three of them were wearing white robes, with gold trimmings around them. The man smiled and stated softly;

"Hello, Harry. Welcome, to the Heavens." Harry nodded, still staring at his parents and his mouth slightly agape. He looked at his Dad and noticed he wasn't wearing any glasses.

"Dad, how come you don't wear any glasses?" He asked, watching his father smile and motion to the Old Man.

"My name, young Harry is Merlin Emrys." Harry, just looked at the legend in awe. He smiled shakily and nodded.

"Now Harry, you will get a choice. You can become like your parents, or like myself. A guardian angel. A Whitelighter, but once I give you my powers, you will become a Elder like your father. He will teach you all he knows, but that is if you want to help people, future witches, wizards and future Whitelighters. You will also have the power to 'Collect' others powers, especially demons, by stabbing them with an Holy Athame." However when he finished he saw Harry's mouth slightly agape and his parents thunderstruck. James started to say something to Emrys but Harry cut him off with a short nod. Emrys smiled and taught him the basics and then gave him his powers, before fading away to the next great adventure.

"Ready Harry?" His father asked, and when Harry looked at him he smiled and nodded slowly but surely. James and Lily smiled at their 17 year old son, before getting ready to train him for his new destiny.


End file.
